Frost Bitten of Love
by Rose.By.Name.Rach93
Summary: It is a Jelsa Fanfic I love this couple though JackFrost is DreamWorks Rise Of The Guardians Guardian of Fun and Winter Spirit Fun, outgoing and very GoodLooking. Elsa From Disney Movie, very brave, an independent Beautiful girl born with the powers of Winter and Ice I want this cannon though I know they are from different genres they are a perfect couple so I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1 Calm After The Frozen Fear

It was a year after Queen Elsa has become Queen of Arendell

Anna was with Kristoff,

Elsa was busy ruling the kingdom, when one of her servants handed her paperwork of decrees and fabrics for their next celebration she was planning.

Anna and Kristoff entered the throne room and greeted Elsa with a smile  
Elsa looked over and smiled back.

"How was yours and Kristoff's day?"

Anna couldn't help but smile big and full of joy.

"It was amazing, we went village to village and handed out the invitations like you said, we met new people but Elsa?"  
Elsa stopped reading and looked at her sister anna  
"Yes what is it Anna?''

Anna spoke

"The weather has been acting up lately have you noticed it?"

Elsa looked out the family room window and saw snow falling immensely covering Arendell.

Anna looked at her  
"it's suppose to be spring and it's been snowing. "

Elsa was curious now then spoke  
"maybe it's just not ready for spring yet but that is odd "

Anna shrugged  
"maybe that is the case anyways we will see you later we are going to finish up cleaning Kristoff's sleigh. Kristoff and Anna walked out of the throne room and headed back to clean his sleigh.  
A few hours later Passed Elsa was awoken from her nap from a nightmare

she sighed and took a walk in the snow, as her gown flown in the cold wind though she wasn't cold,

she continued walking when she sat on the brick wall watching the Icey lake she felt some one was watching her.

Elsa looked around and saw no one she shrugged and continued watching the Icey lake.

But behind the tree was a man figure thinking about his time he saved the kids of Earth with his fellow Guardians,

he was drawing snow figures on the tree with his frost when he turned and looked behind him there he saw a beautiful maiden as his eyes widened and felt cold and hot at the same time, he tried not making a sound.  
Elsa then started to use her ice and snow powers, the figure behind the tree watched her as his blue eyes glistened in the Icey light  
he didn't know what to say or do he never saw anyone as beautiful as her.

He placed his hand on his heart and fell backwards against the ground and smiled like an idiot he was in a daze when he was on his back,

Elsa heard the noise and went to look behind the tree,

she saw a man with silverish white hair, her eyes widened as she froze in fear,

but was ready to fight if she had to.

She hid behind the tree and peeked a bit out.  
The young man gotten up and saw her reflection in the ice as he couldn't resist her beauty, then spoke "you can see me?"  
Elsa nodded her head slightly and spoke

"yes, I can, who are you?"

The young man spoke and loved the sound of her voice.

he hid his emotions and his red cheeks, he spoke  
"I'm Jack frost a guardian "

Elsa came out from behind the tree and spoke  
"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle "

Jack looked at her and bowed in respect.  
"I must say you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen "

Elsa blushed slightly as she spoke  
"t-hankyou "

Jack smiled at her, as the wind picked up then we walked and sat beside her then spoke once more .

"Um so you being the queen, how come your out here alone?"

Elsa looked at him  
"it's the anniversary of mine and my sister's parents' death and well I sometimes I feel its my fault every year "  
Jack was sitting beside her and looked at her  
"why do you blame yourself "?

Elsa Sighed

"well its since I was child I was born with this power of snow ice and wind "

Jack was listening to her as she spoke and continued admiring her voice and beauty when he heard about her powers he spoke.  
"you were born with the powers?"

Elsa nodded and sighed  
"I think I'll just go "she was about to get up,

Jack grabbed her hand  
"no don't go , I'm sorry if I asked that question , I thought I was the only one who had the powers "  
Elsa felt his hand as she looked at him and smiled looking into his eyes.  
a few minutes later the voice of anna and Kristoff came from the forest and saw Elsa holding air  
Anna then felt a snowflake touch her nose as her eyes became clear and she saw who it was and ran towards him  
she hugged him .

Jack looked and hugged her back , Kristoff saw anna hug the air , until Sven hit him in the head with his antler , as his eyes saw Anna hugging another guy , he walked up towards them  
"who is this anna ?"

Anna looked at him  
"This is Jack frost he use to play with me when I was alone, and when I was shut out by Elsa"

Kristoff started to remember something  
"wait Jack frost?"  
Jack lifted his eye brow,  
"yes I'm Jack frost "he held his staff

"you don't remember me ?"

Kristoff had a flash back when he was kid , and remembered being saved by air and went back to reality

"You saved me when I was a kid , that was you ?"

Jack grinned  
"yes That was me you didn't see me back then but now you see me , you both have grown up "  
Anna smiled  
"I thought I wouldn't see you again and I see you have met my older sister "  
Jack frost smiled  
"Yes I have , she is beautiful "

Kristoff smiled and held Anna , Sven was asleep , Olaf was out looking for pretty flowers .  
Elsa blushed and smiled  
"will you like to join us in the castle where it will be nice and cozy?"

Jack was without words

"really?"

Elsa smiled  
"yes really "

Jack smiled  
"I'll love to "

Anna held Kristoff's hand and walked towards to castle once more, as he spoke  
"Sven come on let's go home buddy "

Sven yawned and carried Olaf on his back as they arrived at the castle.

Elsa entered and shown Jack where he can sleep.

Jack smiled at her as she walked out .

"Thankyou your highness "

Elsa smiled at him  
"You can call me Elsa "

she walked out of the room and headed into her room to rest until dinner.

Jack placed his staff down and smiled to himself as he spoke to himself  
"what's this feeling?"


	2. Chapter 2Stirring up Icey Feeling

A few hours have passed Jack was napping in the room he was given,

Elsa was asleep

When she heard the knock on her door, a guard spoke  
"Dinner is ready Your Highness "

Elsa stretched as she got up then spoke

"coming please let Anna, Kristoff, and Jack know, "

Jack was in the room when he heard a knock on the door

The guard at the door spoke  
"Mr. Frost dinner is ready, Queen Elsa told me to tell you "

Jack opened the door

"Thank you " he walked out of his room and walked the halls while he was thinking about Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff

Was walking down the hall when they spotted Jack.

Anna yelled out calmly

"Jack the dining room is this way follow us "

Jack looked and followed Anna and Kristoff when he looked around he was surprised at the sights he was seeing and saw a huge table.

Elsa waited for Anna, Kristoff, and Jack to sit down.  
Jack looked around, then he sat down he continued to admire Elsa's beauty,

It was captivating to him, he went back to reality when

Elsa Spoke

"We are very glad for you to join us "

Jack hid his red cheeks when he started to eat.

Anna and Kristoff were talking and giggling.

Elsa continued to eat while she watched her sister and Kristoff she smiled, while she finished her meal her servants took the dishes and Glasses away and left them to finish their work before bed.

Anna noticed something was bothering her sister she whispered in Kristoff's ear and said

'let us leave them alone '

Kristoff lifted his eyebrow and went along with it.

Anna yawned and smiled

"Goodnight Elsa and Goodnight Jack "

Kristoff and Anna left them to be alone.

Jack and Elsa was alone now Elsa died out the candles,

she didn't know what to do.

Jack continued watching and admiring her beauty once more Jack took in a deep breath then he sat beside her by the fireplace.

Elsa watched the amber and flames burn through the night.  
Elsa and Jack were sitting on the sofa while it stayed silent for a few hours until Jack looked over to his side and saw Elsa asleep.

he placed his hand on hers and felt hot and cold at the same time once more while he watched her sleep with a smile on his face, he picked her up carefully and laid her in her bed , he covered her up , and continued watching her sleep , before he leaves he left a note by her bedside and leaned down and kissed her forehead then said a few words walking towards the window.

"As long as you keep believing in me I will come back to you "

he left out the window with his staff back to the guardians,

he didn't want to leave but he had his duty to protect the children of earth.


	3. Chapter 3 : Frosty Love

Frost Bitten of Love

Ch.3  
"Frosty love " 

The next day Elsa woken up and was in her bed , she then looked to the side and saw a note on her night table , she opened it up and read it  
'Dear Elsa I'm so sorry I had to leave I'm a guardian on the children , I promise I'll come back for you as long as you keep believing in me , and I can never forget you "  
Elsa sighed to herself as she looked out her window , she was thinking about Jack frost now she missed him , she stretched and walked out her room and went on with her preparation for the celebration.

Meanwhile at the pole North was watching the globe, when he noticed something was bothering Jack .  
He walked over to him and spoke  
"Jack something wrong?" Jack sighed a bit  
"good morning North and yes everything is ok?" though he was hiding something North knew so he spoke once more  
"something is bothering you what is it?"

Jack sighed and spoke  
"There's this girl I met yesterday when I was messing around with spring , she was alone by herself and me well I made a sound and when our eyes met I don't know I felt something "  
North chuckled  
"well then it seems our guardian of Fun is in love"

Jack looked at him  
shaking his head  
"wait what no I'm not "

North chuckled  
"It seems we will get it out of you " his belly was shaking like a bowl full of jelly and walked out of his room and summoned the guardians .  
Jack was puzzled and spoke to himself  
'what do you mean others?' his eyes widened and yelled out racing out the room and saw them  
"No NORTH DON'T! " , Toothhiana and sandy arrived at the pole  
spoke with his Australian accent  
"why are you summoning us now " he yawned , Toothhinana spoke  
"Is there trouble ?" North shook his head  
"no but someone is a bit shy to speak or embarrassed "

Jack frost wasn't too thrill  
"don't North please no "

E. bunnymund spoke  
"what is wrong jack ? , and why are you so red , Ice got your tongue " he chuckled  
Jack frost glared  
"I am not blushing " Sandy was making hearts with his sand ,

North then spoke  
" Jack frost is in love , but won't admit it "

Toothiana smiled and spoke  
"aww that's so sweet "

Jack placed his hood over his head  
"I am not in love " spoke  
"Oh this is perfect I can have fun with this "

Sandman was asleep, Jack frost sighed  
" can you guys not "

North spoke  
"nothing wrong with being in love Jack "

Jack sat down  
"there is a lot wrong with it especially when you're spirit of winter a guardian of fun did we forget I died saving my sister ? why would she love someone like me ?"

Toothhiana  
"will you 3 leave let me speak with jack you 3 aren't helping at all "

North spoke  
'fine let's go bunny " left out with north .ToothHiana shook her head then turned her attention to frost .  
"listen Jack if you're in love its okay people fall in love and some people are afraid of love , which I noticed you are afraid " Jack frost sighed  
"you can tell people's fears too? "

ToothHianna chuckled  
"no jack that natural and I'm the guardian of Memories you know that but anyways , love is love its natural for anyone to be afraid of love ,I'm sure you're not the only one ,by the way who's the girl you love?"  
Jack frost spoke  
"she is queen Elsa Of Arendelle , she is living beautiful captivating girl her voice so warm her touch so warm " he placed his hand on his heart once more  
"she makes me feel hot and cold at the same time "

Tooth looked at him and chuckled  
"why didn't you stay ? "

jack looked at her  
"I'm a guardian of the children don't I have to be here ?"  
Tooth shook her head  
"you just need to be around when the kids of earth are in trouble and we are far from that you can go ahead and go see her again "

jack smiled  
"thankyou Tooth "

Tooth smiled back at him  
"before you go here I told the elves to make you something "

Jack looked at the package

"what is it ?"

Tooth smiled at him  
"open it when you get there now Go get her Jack , I'm sure she is waiting for you "  
jack left out the window with his staff and the package and headed back to Elsa .  
~Back at Arendelle ~  
Elsa was getting ready for the celebration she prepared  
she sighed .  
Anna walked in  
"I'm sure he will be back Elsa " she helped Elsa with her cape .  
"I love how you made that " Elsa used her magic and made a new gown for Anna .  
Anna smiled  
"It's beautiful thankyou , come on let's go "

Elsa smiled and followed her to the door , she went beside her and let Elsa in front of her since she is the queen .  
Anna stood beside her as the duke of Arendelle spoke  
"presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle "

Elsa stood in front and presenting Princess Anna Of Arendelle !"  
Anna smiled and stood beside her sister .

Elsa spoke  
"LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!" the music played about as the people of the kingdom and villages danced and partied .  
Kristoff smiled and bowed  
"may I have this dance Anna?" Anna giggled and smiled  
Elsa smiled  
"go on enjoy ,I'll be fine "

Anna looked at her sister  
"Okay Elsa I love you "

Elsa smiled  
"I love you too sis now go enjoy "

she watched her kingdom having fun while she sat on the throne she sighed thinking while she was playing with a snowflake in the palm of her hand .  
The duke approached her  
"Your highness someone is here to see you , will you like me to let him in?"

Elsa looked  
"yes please allow him in but stay on guard incase "

The Duke spoke and nodded.  
"Yes, Your Majesty he greeted the young man in , when Elsa's eyes lit up seeing who it was .  
Jack frost walked up to her in a dark blue princely outfit on as he bowed and kissed her hand  
"I told you I'll be back for you as long as you keep believing in me "

Elsa smiled at him as their eyes met each other once more , he smiled  
"may I have this dance?"

Elsa spoke  
" Thankyou but I don't dance "

Jack frost smiled  
"Don't worry I'll lead you " he walked her down the steps then pulled her close to him and started to lead her as they danced with grace .  
The kingdom smiled and watched them .

Anna watched her sister seeing she was happier now as she continued dancing with Kristoff as the celebration continued through the day .

Above out of sight was Toothhiana was watching while she smiled she then spoke to herself

'see jack that wasn't hard' she then left back to her Tooth palace as the sunset and turned to night. 


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Dreams

Frost Bitten of Love  
Ch.4  
" Happy Dreams " 

A new day has sprung queen Elsa was outside of the garden, when above Jack frost smiled at her, he was back in his clothes as she stood beside her and held her hand.

Elsa Blushed and smiled at him  
"I'm so glad you came back I really thought you were gone forever. "she looked a bit down  
Jack looked at her when he placed his hand under her chin lifting it up he planted a kiss on her lips.

Elsa closed her eyes and kissed him back, Anna saw them and pulled Kristoff behind the tree with her spying on her sister, she then saw jack wasn't there now she said to herself  
'Was I imagining my sister finally found true love '

Kristoff looked up  
"um anna why would you think that?" he whispered  
Anna looked at him  
"because he's not there now "then from above a snow ball hits her in the head  
Jack frost laughed  
"that's what you get for spying "

Anna wiped the snow off her head then shouted

"I'm so going to get you "

Jack couldn't help but laugh

"your talking to the winter spirit and the Guardian of fun, you sure you want to challenge me?" he smirked.  
Anna launched a snow ball at him.

Jack ducked  
"too slow "he threw snowballs at them, Kristoff wiped it off himself then shouted  
'HEY! I didn't do anything "he formed a snow ball and threw it at him, Elsa watched and chuckled while she sat on the bench with grace watching them.

Jack kept dodging the snowballs  
"have you two had enough "he stood on his staff.

Olaf was napping underneath the tree with Sven.

He then made a huge snow ball and buried them in snow winning instantly.

Anna and Kristof dug out of the snow  
"fine you win "Jack laughed  
"What Can I say I got skills See ya "he walked back to Elsa and smiled at her.  
Elsa smiled back  
"I see no one can beat you "she giggled. jack chuckled and sat beside Elsa as he placed his hand in hers  
"maybe you can since we have the same power, but I don't want to brag or anything "Elsa kept her hand in his. Jack felt hot and cold at the same time and just gazed at her beauty and saw his reflection in her beautiful blue eyes, Elsa's rosy cheeks became a brighter red,

Jack smiled at her  
"your so adorable "  
the sun was setting as the stars came out Jack wrapped his arms around her and held Elsa to him close as he enjoyed the night like this with someone special He said in his mind as he saw she fell asleep he spoke to himself .  
'as long as you believe in me our love will thaw ,but it will get a bit more steamy when the time is right 'he smirked to himself and held her to him ,and then spoke to himself one more time  
'I'll always protect you because I love you ' he picked her up in his arms grabbing his staff and walked into the castle and placed her on her bed , he laid beside her and watched her sleep , he yawned slightly trying to stay awake , but the he saw a gold light , he looked and smiled  
'right on time sandy ' The sand man Sandy spreaded his dream sand all around and even spreaded it inside the castle putting everyone asleep instantly , and continued his Guardian of dreams Duty

Jack fell asleep holding Elsa as he dreamed a happy dream about her and him.

Elsa cuddled closer to him dreaming of a lovely future together while they both smiled in their sleep.


End file.
